


Afterglow

by pcytobens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating will change as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcytobens/pseuds/pcytobens
Summary: Signing up for a sugar daddy website was the best idea Chanyeol ever had. The only problem is he didn't expect his sugar daddy to be so enchanting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for a few people: [Iteunmul](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Iteunmul), [SuperBlondie](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlondie), and [lolistar92](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lolistar92) who (may or may not) have sparked the idea for this fic in the R-18.
> 
> Ahhhh, of course. The sugar daddy fic that I really should have reconsidered writing because I'm absolutely loving writing this damn thing. Probably more than I should. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I do.
> 
> P.S.: I encourage you to click the links as you go through the fic. It's worth it.

Throughout his life, Chanyeol had many ideas. Some amazing, some were less than amazing. Like the one time he thought it would be a great idea to jump from the second story of his high school, instead of walking the stairs like a normal person. The fabulous idea got him down faster, but the side-effects he didn’t anticipate were a broken ankle, broken fibula, a trip to the emergency room (courtesy of Kyungsoo) and a session of scolding from his mother. 

Chanyeol thought signing up for a sugar daddy website was an amazing idea. Kyungsoo equated it to jumping off the school roof.

“You’re so dumb, Chanyeol, oh my god. You’re not even broke,” Kyungsoo objected, watching Chanyeol scroll through the list of ‘eligible daddies’ on the site. It was a lie, Chanyeol was really broke and he knew Kyungsoo knew it too. His job at the restaurant paid him barely a dime over minimum wage. He expected better pay from a luxury restaurant, but he was sorely mistaken. Even with Kyungsoo’s office job—where he was paid decently, thank you very much—they could still barely pay their rent. Chanyeol busking at train stations with his guitar didn’t bring in much money, either.

Whenever Chanyeol hovered over a profile he was in anyway interested in, Kyungsoo would whisper ‘no’ under his breath, hoping he didn’t click on any of them. Chanyeol swatted him away, turning his best friend’s face away with one hand. 

“Well, if you don’t like it, don’t look,” he continued to scroll with his free hand, squinting at the names. A few of them were English names, others were Korean. He wondered if the men with English names had more money, or if they just had them to pull in gullible babies.

Chanyeol clicked and opened a profile of a promising guy. He read his description and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He closed the profile, furrowing his brow. He wasn’t one to kinkshame, but that was one shameful kink. He clicked on another and closed it quickly, like the previous profile. Chanyeol grew more and more frustrated the more profiles he looked at. 

He started to see a reoccuring theme.

“I am not sending feet pics! Why do these men love feet so much?” Chanyeol screeched, closing the tab angrily. He didn’t understand the whole feet fetish thing. He understood arm fetishes, because, well, a nice arm could give anyone a boner. But, feet? Really?

Feet were gross and smelly and weird. They were elongated, malformed leg hands. 

Chanyeol shuddered and rubbed his face. If he saw one more profile with ‘feet’ under the kinks, he was going to cry.

He opened a few more profiles (closing the ones that had feet pictures under the required things of the baby) and accumulated five profiles that didn’t make Chanyeol want to keck or shoot them for having socially unacceptable kinks. 

Most of them were cute, although the third profile looked oddly familiar. The summary of their requests weren’t too out there, the last daddy he came across wanted to be washed by his baby bi-weekly. It was still weird in Chanyeol’s book, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as urophilia or… ahem, photographs of the structure that helped humans stand. Chanyeol didn’t even want to think of the word anymore. 

“Wait, go back.” Kyungsoo said suddenly as Chanyeol was filtering through the Acceptable Five (he was calling the daddies that now). His friend swatted his hands, gesturing the up-and-coming sugar baby to go back. Chanyeol paused and went back a profile.

Kyungsoo swatted his hands again. Chanyeol went back one more profile, to the one that looked familiar. Kyungsoo pointed at the photo, eyes wide.

“Isn’t that the guy who lives down the hall from us?” Kyungsoo leaned into the monitor, squinting his eyes. Chanyeol look a closer look at the photo of the eligible daddy and he gasped.

It _ was _ their hallmate.

Chanyeol slid the cursor across the screen and closed the tab. Kyungsoo hit his friend and gave him a dirty look.

“What? It would be weird! I know him!

“No, it means you wouldn’t have to go far to meet him.” Kyungsoo huffed, trying to grab the mouse from Chanyeol. Chanyeol pushed him off and shoved him toward his bed. Kyungsoo pouted and flopped back, spreading himself out on his friend’s bed.

Chanyeol held back a laugh, “If you’re going to sulk over our neighbour, you’re more than welcome to sign up for the website, pay the money and snatch him.” Kyungsoo sprung up, staring daggers at Chanyeol. The taller man snorted and his laugh broke free, filling the room. The look of pure rage always made him laugh. After seeing Kyungsoo utterly furious in a bunny costume a few Halloweens ago, it was hard for Chanyeol not to imagine the bunny costume when he got angry. The younger man flipped him off before falling back onto the bed.

“Well, I have Donghae, Sehun, Chilhyun, and Minho.” Chanyeol said, running through four profiles. They were all cute and didn’t have odd requests, besides one of them wanting to be washed.

He stopped at Chilhyun’s profile, growing more and more enthralled the more he looked. He was an employee of a Fortune 500 company (his profile didn’t specify which one), lived in a penthouse apartment from the look of the photos he had and looked like an absolute snack in a suit.

“He looks like he’s old and married.” Kyungsoo piped up when he scrolled through Chilhyun’s profile. Chanyeol went back up to his profile photo and he cringed. Chanyeol couldn’t lie, he did look like he was married. Just from the photo, he looked like he had a homestead somewhere in the mountains with a wife named Daphne and two children who were into fencing and horse-riding. Chanyeol let out a sound of agreement before closing the tab.

He closed Donghae’s profile as well, impulsively deciding that washing him wouldn’t be worth the money. It was leaning more to the side of feet pics than bondage in _ The Book Of Acceptable and Non-Acceptable Kinks _ by Park Chanyeol. 

Now, the fated game rested on his shoulders: Which Daddy Does Chanyeol Want? wonderfully sponsored by www.seeksugardaddies.com. He flipped back and forth between the final two profiles, reading through their biography and flipping through their photo galleries again. They were both good-looking men, neither of them gave Chanyeol creep vibes. 

Minho radiated traditional daddy vibes. His profile was completely filled out, even if it was vague answers. Chanyeol melted in his seat with the warm aura Minho’s photos gave off. He was smiling in every photo, even daring to give a finger-heart in one of them. His face was warm and looked like he would snuggle his baby for hours if they asked. Under his kinks, ‘_none but willing to try anything(: _’ was written down. It wasn’t really specific and didn’t eliminate feet pics out of the equation, but it was good enough for Chanyeol. The smiley face concerned Chanyeol, though. No sane person wrote their smiley faces like that.

On the other side of the daddy spectrum, Sehun was the complete opposite of Minho. If Chanyeol had to rank him on levels of daddiness, he was less ‘I love you, daddy!’ and more ‘Fucking wreck me, daddy!’

His profile was bare, with only a two sentence description written down. Besides that, nothing told Chanyeol about him. His photo gallery was filled with hundreds of photos, though. Chanyeol decided it made up for the lack of a biography he had. 

His eyebrows were angled just enough to make him look permanently angry and authoritative. In one of the dozen mirror selfies Sehun had uploaded, all of them had his hand dwarfing his phone. 

In another photo (a mirror photo, again), he was half-sitting on a table. One arm was hugging his torso while his other arm held up his phone. His shirt strained against his chest, Chanyeol could see the outline of his pectorals through the fabric. His slouched-over pose made his legs look infinitely long. It was filtered black-and-white, giving the photo a dark ambiance. Sehun looked like he would gladly put Chanyeol over his knee and spank him hard with his large hands. 

Chanyeol looked away from the screen, closing his eyes and pursing his lips tight. He did his best to keep the image out from his mind, but the image of Sehun in that tight shirt slapping Chanyeol’s ass filled his mind.

Where the hell did that thought come from?

Kyungsoo looked up from his phone, “If I have to hear you grunt one more time while looking at the daddies, I will unplug the computer.” Chanyeol’s face warmed and he quietly apologized before looking back at the site. He looked through both profiles a few more times before letting out a defeated groan.

“I can’t choose, Kyungsoo. I like them both,” Chanyeol whined, leaning back. His head hung off the chair and he spun around, looking over at his friend. Ah, the problems of the newly born sugar baby, starring Chanyeol. Both of them were hot and didn’t have creepy kinks listed in under _ Kinks_. 

“Message them both.” Kyungsoo mumbled, paying more attention to his phone than Chanyeol. He straightened his back. He hadn’t thought of that. Of course, he could message both. There wasn’t a limit on how many daddies he could message, as far as he knew. 

This is why Kyungsoo lived with Chanyeol. He was Chanyeol’s own personal advisor who was a hundred times smarter than he was.

Chanyeol clicked the ‘send message’ box on Sehun’s profile. The page reloaded, confirming Chanyeol’s interest in the man. He let out a large exhale, staring at the confirmation page that happily told him his requested daddy was sent an email. Chanyeol repeated his process with Minho’s page, the same confirmation page showing up. Chanyeol turned in his chair, facing Kyungsoo. The beginning of a smile crept over Chanyeol’s face before contorting into a full-blown grin.

“I’m guessing you’re happy with yourself?” Kyungsoo asked.

“You have no idea. I’m about to get rich, Kyungsoo. We’re going to be rich.”

* * *

From: [ noreply@seeksugardaddi.com ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jJkdRaa04g) _ (sent on May 13th, 2019 at 11:24 PM) _

_ To: [ oh.sehun94@naver.com ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScWkjL0wpFM) _

**You’ve received a message request!**

_oohsehun_, [_pcyeol_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iwd8N6K-sLk) has sent you a message request! Send a request back to show them you’re interested!

* * *

Three days. 

Three days passed without any response from Sehun or Minho. The paranoia started the day after he sent out the requests. Of course, Chanyeol wasn’t expecting a response as soon as he threw out the request, basically saying, ‘_ Hey, I’m going to let you use my body for pleasure as long as I get money. _’ It wasn’t the weirdest thing Chanyeol had to ask, but it was certainly up there.

Was there a glitch? Did they not get the requests? Should Chanyeol maybe invest in some of the creepy feet guys? No, that wasn’t ever going to happen. Chanyeol would rather be poor than have photos of his feet on the internet. 

Forever. 

For all foot lovers to see.

Jacking off to Chanyeol’s feet.

Not a chance in hell.

Chanyeol checked his email several times a day, refreshing the app a few times each time. He never thought in all 24 years of his life he would be waiting for an email from a rich man who would give him money. He didn’t care if it made him look desperate for money. He kind of was.

Was he ashamed by that fact? 

Abso-_fucking_-lutely.

At an ungodly hour (when Chanyeol honestly should have been asleep) on the fourth day, a notification popped up on his phone. The notification tone rang through the living room. From the kitchen, Chanyeol heard it loud and clear. A grin plastered itself on his face and he skidded out of the kitchen. Chanyeol dove onto the couch and grabbed his phone from the coffee table, scrambling to see who it was. 

His face fell. It was a damn YouTube notification from a stupid YouTube he had no time to watch anymore.

Talk about anticlimactic. And here, he thought it was one of his sugar daddies finally responding.

Chanyeol huffed in anger and put his phone back down. He rubbed his face. He needed to relax, these men had their own lives that were (most likely) very busy. He was barely back into the kitchen, returning to the lovely sandwich he was making when another notification lit his phone up. 

The man stopped and looked back out into the living room. His phone’s screen lit up like a lightbulb, the screen glowing in the darkness of the room.

It couldn’t be. 

...Could it?

Cautiously, Chanyeol walked back into the living room, peering over his phone. Anxiety churned in his stomach as he brought his phone closer to his face. He clenched his eyes, taking a deep breath. He wasn’t going to be mad if it wasn’t an email from _seeksugardaddi.com_. Actually, that was a lie. He was going to be absolutely livid. If they signed up for a damn sugar daddy service, they should have the decency to respond.

There was also the fact that they might not even be interested in Chanyeol. Who wouldn’t be interested in Chanyeol? He was a young, handsome (according to his mother) man who worked full-time at a Michelin restaurant as a waiter. Sure, he was hyperactive at times but he was sweet and kind.

The life of his phone was in the hands of either Sehun or Minho. Chanyeol was going to throw his phone across the room if it wasn’t an email from a sugar daddy (he wasn’t actually going to do it, phones were expensive and he didn’t have that kind of money). He cracked open an eye, heart high in his throat.

He let out a loud gasp and opened the notification.

* * *

From: [ noreply@seeksugardaddi.com ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jJkdRaa04g) _ (sent on May 17th 2019 at 4:32 AM) _

_ To: [ yeollie92isboss@naver.com ](https://youtu.be/U-wDvImWXtA?t=12) _

**Your message request was accepted!**

_pcyeol__, your request to chat was accepted by [_oohsehun_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D25FPfkZ0GI)! The messaging option with _oohsehun_ has been unlocked on their profile. Send them a message!

* * *

Chanyeol’s mouth hung wide open. He refreshed his app and the email from the website was still in his inbox. This wasn’t a dream? For good measure, Chanyeol slapped his cheek, but the email was still there.

There was only one thing Chanyeol could do. Well, he could have done many things to react civilly to the email, but his mind worked on one setting: obnoxiously loud.

He dropped his phone onto the couch and screamed bloody murder. He ran around the living room, jumping around and stomping around the apartment with absolute glee. He didn’t care if it was nearly five in the morning. He was going to fucking celebrate and his neighbours could suck his dick if they had an issue with it. 

His phone sat unscathed on the couch cushion. Thankfully, it was spared by the gracious, wonderful, divine sugar daddy gods.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey wrote all of this while eating peaches but yknow
> 
> gotta get that bottom!chanyeol in there
> 
> also super unbetaed so if there's any mistakes, oh well

It was two days since he got the request email from Sehun. It was the most euphoric moment of Chanyeol’s life. It finally told him he might not have to live paycheck to paycheck with Kyungsoo and they could actually buy new clothing for once.

For someone who was so excited to get an email back, Chanyeol didn’t have many words to say. No. That wasn’t right. He had a million words to say, but he couldn’t find the right ones to say to Sehun. The message box between him and Sehun was still a blank canvas of nothingness.

He tapped his fingers on his keyboard. Nothing he typed out seemed like an appropriate message to send. Not even the ‘hey’ he typed over and over felt right. He sighed and deleted the message that was less than substantial. 

Chanyeol’s hands snagged a few knots in his hair as he stared at the screen. This was a thousand times more nerve wracking than it should be. All he had to do was send a message and get a response. For fuck’s sake, Sehun was also interested in him. It wasn’t that simple though. Chanyeol needed to send him the optimal message to impress him.

He pushed against his desk and rolled away from the computer. He slumped in his chair and stared up at his ceiling. Chanyeol had work in an hour and he wasted the whole day deciding what message he would send his soon-to-be sugar daddy. He groaned and spun in his chair, regretting every life choice he ever made. Maybe Kyungsoo was right. This was all one big mistake. 

He couldn’t even think of what to send him. Chanyeol, and he will admit this, is a coward. The biggest coward to ever coward. 

The ultimate coward. That’s what Chanyeol was. The untainted, pure being of cowardice. Just because he couldn’t send a message to a person who was going to give him money for sexual gratification and (hopefully) get a black card in return.

What was he thinking, signing up for a sugar daddy website? He was taking the easy way out. 

At the same time, he didn’t regret a thing. The image of Sehun couldn’t leave his mind. As much as he tried, the hundreds of mirror selfies refused to disappear. Everything from his disgustingly long legs to the dozens of tight silk shirts he wore in the photos. The poses, the hair, the deadpan look. All of it was branded to his brain. 

It was a beautiful agony, painted by Sehun. With his beautiful, big, se—

Chanyeol shook his head, clenching his eyes tight. What the fuck was he thinking? 

Not only a coward, Chanyeol was also pathetic. He hadn’t even met Sehun yet and he was already getting poetic and fantasizing about him. For all he knew, Sehun was the biggest asshole Chanyeol could ever imagine of meeting. The rudest, meanest, greasiest man he could ever think could exist.

On the other hand, Sehun might be the biggest sweetheart he could ever have the pleasure of knowing. Chanyeol thinks that was what pulled him back into the website, hoping his brain would come up with something smart and flirty to send him. Sehun could be the best person he could ever meet, and he wasn’t going to let that go.

Chanyeol looked back at his computer and he pursed his lips. The blinking cursor and blank message box mocked him. He rolled back over and closed his laptop. He would deal with that shit when he got home from work. Much to his dismay, he would have to message Sehun sooner or later, whether he wanted to or not.

  
  


Chanyeol’s work was in the heart of downtown. Located in the shopping district, The Paragon was one of the highest-class restaurants in the city. It wasn’t called a Michilin starred restaurant for no reason. It was a popular date location, along with a popular restaurant with the upper-class. Celebrities and powerful people from around the world flocked to the restaurant when they visited the city. 

Chanyeol saw more than enough celebrities for a lifetime working there he was ever grateful for them. The tips they left were more than generous.

Not only was the food there was crazy good (Chanyeol confirmed this after begging the sous-chef to let him have a plate they messed up), the view from the bay windows was incredible. It sat right on the river, overlooking the river valley. It was a rare sight, and Chanyeol got to look at the breathtaking view every time he was on the floor.

Chanyeol still couldn’t believe he got a job working there. A co-worker told him on his first day it was because,  _ ‘You’re handsome and you’re definitely going to attract customers.’  _ Chanyeol was very flattered by that comment, but he didn’t believe her. Soon after, Chanyeol quickly saw the staff that worked exclusively on the floor were all beautiful. All of his co-workers looked like they could walk down a runway in their work uniform.

Even though the pay was less than substantial, it was fun working there, despite the fact Chanyeol complained about The Paragon’s management to Kyungsoo on numerous occasions.

A set of hands slapped Chanyeol’s shoulders and he jumped three feet into the air. He whipped around and his co-worker Jongdae was doubled over, laughing obnoxiously. Chanyeol rolled his eyes and pushed Jongdae’s head.

Kim Jongdae was hired at the same time Chanyeol was and boy, was he ever a character. 

Jongdae was obviously nervous at his interview. Actually, nervous was a bit of an understatement, he looked utterly  _ petrified _ . Chanyeol was pretty nervous, but he was on a whole other level. He was white as paper at the interview and he kept stumbling over his words. It was a little painful to watch when they were being directed around the restaurant to their (now) boss, Jonghyun. Jongdae was as stiff as a board while they walked around, keeping his shoulders up to his ears. 

Chanyeol wasn’t sure how he got hired after that (probably because he was one of the most beautiful people Chanyeol had ever seen), but he was a good server. Chanyeol was, to say the least, very surprised on their first day when Jongdae dripped pure, concentrated confidence. It was like a switch flipped and Jongdae was a completely different person. It was a little scary to see him acting completely different.

“You… should have seen your face!” Jongdae said in between laughs. He wiped budding tears from his eyes, fixing his posture. Chanyeol shook his head flippantly, walking away from his co-worker. Chanyeol loved Jongdae, he really did, but his ‘pranks’ weren’t nearly as funny as he made them out to be. They usually ended up with Chanyeol scrambling into work on his days off or Chanyeol’s voice going up an octave while serving a customer.

Too many times did Jongdae nearly get Chanyeol fired. He always justified with some variation of him saying Chanyeol wasn’t fired. It didn’t make Chanyeol feel better though when his boss came up to him after Jongdae tickled Chanyeol’s armpit while he left the kitchen with a platter of drinks. Chanyeol spilled all the drinks down his front and was sent home to change and take the night off. Jongdae got a very dirty look from Chanyeol the next day.

Besides the occasional prank, Jongdae was a great guy.

“Piss off, ‘Dae. I’m already fucking stressed as it is,” Chanyeol huffed, stacking the full drinks from the fountain. He was pretty stressed with the biggest issue in his life: Getting Courage To Message Sehun ™, which he was conveniently out of at the moment . He placed the drinks on the platter and left the kitchen quickly, making sure to avoid Jongdae on his way out. He wasn’t having a platter of drinks fall on him today. If anything like that happened, he was pretty sure he was going to have a nervous breakdown. Either that, or break down and cry. 

Both seemed like viable options if he didn’t get his stress under control.

Chanyeol returned to the kitchen (thankfully not covered in drinks) and Jongdae stood in the doorway, smiling at Chanyeol. He didn’t like it one bit. Jongdae smiling was not a good sign of anything.

Jongdae followed Chanyeol as he passed him, “What kind of stress? Are you scared I’m going to make you drop another platter? That happened ten months ago, man.” That earned Jongdae a glare and Chanyeol threw the platter back on top of the other platters. 

“I’m having a  _ slight _ problem with someone in my life right now,” Chanyeol uttered, walking back out to the floor. A slight problem? This wasn’t a slight problem to Chanyeol. This was the worst problem that could have surfaced. He spotted his table and judged they didn’t need to be disturbed quite yet. It was a couple on a date, who definitely had a lot more money than Chanyeol. 

“Care to explain?” Jongdae arched a brow, leaning into Chanyeol’s airspace. Chanyeol gulped and looked back out into the floor. Chanyeol looked back over at his co-worker and he was staring right up at him. 

“Not really, it’s just that I may or may not have signed up for a sugar daddy site and I have one on my radar but I have no idea what to say to him,” Chanyeol rambled, looking down at Jongdae. Jongdae’s mouth popped open, surprise twinkling in his eyes.

The feline-looking man let out a small laugh, “You actually signed up for a sugar daddy website? I thought those were just scams.” Jongdae took a step back, letting Chanyeol take a stable breath. Damn Jongdae and his skills at making anyone and everyone uncomfortable. Chanyeol found out, in year or so he knew Jongdae, it was that he was scarily good at getting information out of people, too.

“I did. Kyungsoo and I have been kind of struggling financially and I decided it would be easier than getting a second job.” Chanyeol picked at his cuticles, glancing up at Jongdae after a few seconds of being embarrassed. Apparently, he was going to tell the whole world he signed up to become a sugar baby. It wouldn’t be the first thing Chanyeol would put on a resume, of course.

Jongdae patted his shoulder, “Dude, it’s fine. If you’re stressed about talking to him, just send him a ‘hi’ or something. It’s better than leaving him hanging. What if he’s thinking the same way?” 

Oh, shit. Chanyeol didn’t even think if Sehun was thinking the same way he was. He mentally slapped himself and groaned.

“Jongdae, I say you annoy me but you’re actually really, really smart.” 

His coworker rolled his eyes, “I know I am. That’s not that surprising.”

Chanyeol looked back into the floor and he saw his section had a new person sitting down. Chanyeol excused himself, pulling out his notepad. He walked up to the table, getting his pen ready.

“Welcome to The Paragon, my name is Chany—oh my god, you have to be shitting me,” Chanyeol’s voice raised into a yell. His customer looked up at him, a cosmopolitanly sultry look in his eye. His hands grew clammy and he had to clench his teeth to stop his jaw from falling.

There, in all his leggy glory, in a signature tight silk shirt and brooding face was Oh Sehun.


End file.
